1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and to a system. More specifically, this invention relates to a tennis ball machine wherein the tennis ball delivery and trajectory are simulated by a series of lights or indicators mounted on the console of the ball machine. The sequencing of illumination of this series of indicators simulates the ball trajectory from the time the ball is served (leaves the racket of the opponent), and crosses the net, and bounces to the player.
2. Background of Invention
Automatic ball hurling machines have been used in various sports for a number of years. Baseball throwing machines have been designed which simulate various types of pitches (e.g. curve ball, slider, fast ball, etc.), by simulating the speed and spin imparted to the baseball. Tennis ball hurling machines operate in a similar fashion and typically deliver a ball from the opposite side of the net to an awaiting player. In the typical tennis environment, the receiving player thus follows the ball trajectory from the time the ball leaves the ball machine and travels over the net, to position himself to strike the ball so as to permit striking the ball and returning it over the net. The tennis ball machine can be pre-set or programmed in accordance with a varied ball delivery routine. For example, the ball machine can provide for an oscillating delivery, to allow for practice of a forehand and backhand stroke. Similarly, some ball machines can apply top-spin to the delivered ball, thereby making the ball more difficult to return. In each circumstance, the tennis ball machine contemplates use of a full size tennis court to accommodate the delivery and return of the tennis ball. In order to reduce the area (land) required to conduct such practice, various simulators have been developed to accommodate the more limited space constraints in urban and home environments.
The following US patents are representative of the simulators that have been conceived to address some of the limitations of traditional tennis training environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,245 (to Augustine, Jr., et al. issued Nov. 2, 1976) describes a tennis environment and system that utilizes a practice environment this is somewhat smaller than a full size tennis court. The system associated with the Augustine environment simulates the service of a tennis ball, and the return from the player on the opposite side of the net. The Augustine system also provides for recovery of the ball for re-use by the ball machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,475 (to Elstein et al, issued Oct. 27, 475) describes a device and system for accelerated reaction training of a tennis student utilizing an array of lights positioned within the field of view of the student to prompt a different reaction or movement by the student to a simulated trajectory of a tennis ball. More specifically, each of the lights within the array is pre-programmed to simulate a reaction drill and a xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d ground stroke, and thereby prompt a student to react to a different tennis ball trajectory relative to a service position on the opposite side of the tennis net. The Elstein et al, system is described independent of an automated ball service machine; and, it is not clear if the Elstein et al, system can be adapted to a realistic training environment wherein the student is required to return service.
In each of the representative systems described above, the physical environment and the simulation of the delivery of the tennis ball, generally contemplates an essentially full size tennis court environment. Notwithstanding the relative advantages of each, both require a relatively large practice environment, and separate and distinct practice drills to improve reaction time and ground stroke technique. Accordingly, there continues to exist the need to combine the advantages of each, and to yet afford such advantages within the urban and home environment settings that are constrained by the physical limitation inherent in such environments.
It is the object of this invention to remedy the above as well as related deficiencies in the prior art.
More specifically, it is the principal object of this invention to provide a tennis training simulation system that improves both reaction time and ground stroke techniques within a limited physical training environment.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tennis training simulation system that improves both reaction time and ground stroke techniques by providing both visual and real simulation of the service of a tennis ball from the service line to the student awaiting the tennis ball delivery.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tennis training simulation system that improves both reaction time and ground stroke techniques by providing actual delivery of a tennis ball to a student, on the first bounce, over a simulated net.
The above and related objects are achieved by providing a tennis training simulation system that improves both reaction time and ground stroke techniques within a limited physical training environment, by combining simulated service of a tennis ball from a service line over a virtual net, and the actual/real delivery of a real tennis ball to an awaiting tennis student. In the system and method of this invention, the tennis ball delivery system includes an automatic tennis ball machine equipped with an array of lights or LED""s that simulate the service of a tennis ball from a service line, a simulated trajectory of the tennis ball over a virtual net, a simulated first bounce to an awaiting tennis student, and immediately thereafter, delivery of a real tennis ball, directly from an automatic tennis ball machine, to the tennis student.
In one of the preferred embodiments of this invention, the array of lights or LED""s on the tennis ball machine can be pre-programmed to a timed sequence to simulate the speed of the simulated tennis service. Because of the simulation of the service and ball trajectory from the service line over the net, the tennis training simulation system of this invention only requires a limited area in which to operate, and generally, less than half of a the size of a tennis court. Accordingly, the tennis training simulation system can be utilized in confined urban environments, specifically, indoors and on private property residences that are lacking tennis facilities.